


Struggling

by J_Ackles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This wasn’t supposed to happen to us. Not now, not like this."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://did-u-kno-i-ship-it.tumblr.com/post/59178647142/sterek-au-derek-struggles-to-come-to-terms-with

“He was running a stupid errand. He said he’d be back in ten minutes- He should have some back.”

Derek can’t stop thinking about the last time he saw Stiles. Watching him walk out the door. The last kiss that he’d ever receive from him.

\----

He heard Stiles skip his way down the wooden staircase before he saw him, and heard the near silent hum of _Va-Va Voom_.

“Hey, I’ve gotta run to the post office. One of the things I got off Amazon came in, but they need me to pick it up.”

Derek looked up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

“How long do you think you’ll be? I wanted to show you something.”

Derek smiled as he felt arms wrap around his neck.

“Is it your killer sex moves, because trust me when I say I already know.”

“Ugh, you’re so corny.”

“Corny in love with you. But are you going to finally show me your super-secret graduation gift? You know you don’t have that much time before you’ll have to give it to me early. Might as well just give it to me now.”

He stretched his arms back to encase them around Stiles and pull his face down. Kissing him Derek shook his head no.

“You’re going to have to wait.”

Placing Derek’s face in the crook of his neck Stiles sighed. “I hate the fact that you’re good at keeping surprises. Close to ten years together, and I still can’t get you to crack.”

Derek laughed between inhaling the scent of Stiles. God, he smelled so good, and the thought of them having spent so long together, loving each other, made the pit of his stomach burn.

“Just go, and hurry back. And don’t forget to

Letting go, and placing a last kiss on Derek’s lips Stiles turned around.

“Love you,” he yelled walking out the door.

Derek didn’t say anything as the door shut, but he was sure that Stiles knew that he felt the same.

\----

When Derek comes to Cora is rubbing the back of his neck, and offering him a bottle of water.

“You should calm down before you work yourself up again,” she whispers putting the bottle to his lips and tipping it slowly.

Taking a few gulps he pushes the bottle away.

“What happened?”

He only notices that Peter is in the room when he moves to crouch in front of him.

“There was an accident, and from what they can tell Stiles lost control of the wheel. The coroner says that by the time police were called to the scene he had been dead for over an hour, but his car had crashed two hours before that so no one had discovered the accident.”

Things like this don’t happen, he thinks.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen to us. Not now, not like this.”

Peter doesn’t say anything to him, and Cora just lays her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers.

\----

He can’t bring himself to answer the phone, and it isn’t till a week after the funeral that the annoying cadence of the phone starts to die down.

He can’t bring himself to do anything, and at the moment same as every other day since the “News” he has sat on his couch, the one Stiles chose (Jesus Christ, Derek, just because leather looks good on you doesn’t mean it should be in the living room. You have to have something nice, and inviting to sit on. And something that doesn’t stick to skin when having sex on it would be nice.”) with Cora beside him sitting in the quiet.

“I miss him.” It’s the first thing he’s said since he choked during the eulogy he had prepared. The sheriff had had to take over, because he just couldn’t.

“I miss him too,” she whispers.

“We were going to go out that night. I made plans. I was going to ask him-”

“Derek, you’re crying.”

\----

It’s the second week.

“You can’t just disappear like that. You can’t just vanish off the face of the Earth.” Isaac is angry. Scott and that Argent girl he gave so much up for are standing above him as he lies on the couch.

“Derek, we miss him too, but you can’t give up on everything because he isn’t here anymore.”

He’s not paying attention to them.

Stiles would have been a graduate by now. He had a job already waiting for him.

“I’m so tired.”

Their voices are hushed now.

“I was going to propose. I even bought him a stupid ring.”

He brings a hand up to cover his eyes.

“It had our initials.” He can feel the pressure behind his eyes rising. “I shouldn’t have waited so long.” 


End file.
